Une petite mort
Über 20 Minuten lag sie nun schon bäuchlings auf der mit einem weichen, weißen Frotteetuch bedeckten Lederbank und genoss die Massage. Ihr „Masseur“ hatte sich bisher als unerwarteter Glücksfall erwiesen. Er war kurz nach ihr in die Bar gekommen, in der sie mit ein paar Strawberry Flappers ihren Ärger über Cedric hinunterspülen und sich für ein kleines Abenteuer in Stimmung bringen wollte. Er hatte sich einen Whisky bestellt und sich ihr schräg gegenüber an den Tresen gesetzt, weit genug weg, um nicht aufdringlich zu erscheinen, nah genug, um sie ansprechen zu können, und genau so, dass niemand – zumindest kein Gast – ihm den Blick auf ihr aufsehenerregendes Dekolleté versperren konnte. Eigentlich war er überhaupt nicht ihr Typ. Nicht viel größer als sie, graue Haare, Allerweltsgesicht. Die Männer, auf die sie stand, waren groß, jung, durchtrainiert. Mehr die Marke ‚Fitnesslehrer’. Mehr wie... Cedric, der sie mit seiner gottverdammten Eifersucht mal wieder zur Weißglut gebracht hatte. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum sie so aggressiv gewesen war und dem ersten dieser Gockel, der sie abschleppen wollte, gesagt hatte, er solle seine Mutter ficken. Der junge Hengst war abgezogen wie ein begossener Pudel, während der Grauschopf unergründlich in seinen Single Malt geschmunzelt und sie weiterhin unverwandt angesehen hatte. Sie war dermaßen geladen gewesen, dass sie ihn angeblafft hatte, ob er ihr noch lange auf die Titten starren wolle. Zu ihrer Überraschung war er nicht rot angelaufen und hatte irgendeine Ausrede gestammelt oder verlegen irgendwo an die Wand geglotzt wie diese verklemmten Familienväter im Außendienst. Und er hatte sie auch nicht dumm angemacht, was ihr überhaupt einfiele, immerhin könne er ihr Vater sein. Er hatte lediglich einen Schluck aus seinem Glas genommen, ihr in die Augen geblickt und »''Ja!« geantwortet. Sie war so verblüfft gewesen, dass sie nur ein lahmes »''Und warum?« rausbekommen hatte. »''Weil sie es wert sind, selbstverständlich. Warum sonst?«, hatte er seelenruhig erwidert. Seine fast schon arrogante Ruhe hatte sie mehr geärgert, als sie zugeben wollte. Und noch mehr hatte sie sich darüber geärgert, dass sie die kühle Gelassenheit, die der Typ ausstrahlte, ziemlich anmachte. Normalerweise fingen 90 Prozent aller Männer unweigerlich an zu sabbern, wenn sie sie sahen. Die restlichen 10 Prozent waren schwul. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass ein Mann Interesse an ihr zeigte und sich dabei nicht aufführte wie ein Hirsch in der Brunft. Um ihn zu einer Antwort zu provozieren, die ihr Weltbild wieder gerade rückte, hatte sie »''Weil Sie mich wie alle nur ficken wollen, Sie geiler alter Sack« gehöhnt. »''Ficken''«, hatte er abschätzig geantwortet. »''Welch hässliches Wort für eine so schöne Beschäftigung! Kalt, hart, schnell – wie ein Quickie auf der Schultoilette. Sie zu ‚ficken’, ma chère, wäre ebenso, wie diesen wundervollen Springbank in einen Tumbler mit Eis zu schütten und dann hinunterzukippen: Es reicht für einen schnellen Rausch, und der mag ja gelegentlich ganz nett sein, aber wahrer Genuss erfordert ein angemesseneres Vorgehen.« Und nun lag sie, nur in einen warmen Film Massageöl gehüllt, auf dieser Liege, während Winter, wie er sich nannte, mit sanften, aber kräftigen Griffen ihre Kehrseite bearbeitete. Als er begann, ihre Pobacken zu kneten, seufzte sie leise auf und spürte, wie die Wärme der Erregung in ihrem Schoß aufwallte. Sie spreizte leicht ihre Beine, um seinen Fingern den Zugang zu erleichtern, und bemerkte mit einer gewissen Enttäuschung, dass seine Hände stattdessen weiter ihre Oberschenkel hinabglitten. Bevor sie Unmut über diese Missachtung ihrer Scham empfinden konnte, fühlte sie, wie seine Finger langsam wieder aufstiegen, bis seine Daumen jene delikaten Punkte an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel eine Handbreit unterhalb ihrer Vulva erreichten und mit sanft kreisenden Bewegungen zu streicheln begannen. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr sie, und sie stöhnte kurz auf, während er ihr sanft ins Ohr flüsterte: »''Ma jolie, ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, uns deiner Vorderseite zuzuwenden.« Während sie sich auf den Rücken drehte, kam ihr für einen Moment der Gedanke, was Cedric sagen würde, wenn er sie so sähe. Verdammt, sie hatte ihm von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass sie nicht treu sein konnte. Nicht körperlich. Er hatte sich trotzdem auf sie eingelassen. Hatte gesagt, er halte das aus. Im Grunde genommen hatte sie viel mehr Recht, auf ihn wütend zu sein, als umgekehrt. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war sie immerhin ehrlich gewesen. Wenn er mit seiner Eifersucht nicht zurechtkam, sollte er sich doch verfickt nochmal von ihr trennen. Sie verscheuchte den Gedanken an ihren Verlobten und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das, was mit ihrem Körper geschah. Bis jetzt hatte sich der Abend als unverhoffter Erfolg erwiesen, und wenn dieser Mann mit seinem Schwanz ebenso umzugehen verstand wie mit seinen Händen, versprach er großartig zu werden. Gerade träufelte er ihr sachte eine Handvoll des duftenden Öles in ihren Bauchnabel und verteilte es mit sicheren, aber nicht fordernden Strichen über Bauch, Brüste und Oberschenkel ihres erwartungsvoll bebenden Körpers. Erneut überraschte er sie, indem er nicht damit fortfuhr, ihre Erregung zu steigern, sondern seine Fingerspitzen stattdessen sanft über ihr Gesicht gleiten ließ. Unendlich behutsam strich er über ihre geschlossenen Augenlider, um von dort die Konturen ihrer Wangenknochen nachzuzeichnen. Langsam arbeitete er sich so ihren Körper hinab, bis seine Hände auf ihren Brüsten zu liegen kamen. Immer noch sanft, aber deutlich energischer als zuvor massierte er diese, aufmerksam darauf bedacht, nicht die zarte, dunkle Haut ihrer Warzenhöfe zu berühren. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich zunehmend, als sich ihr Atem beschleunigte. Sie öffnete die Lippen und befeuchtete sie mit ihrer Zunge, während ihre Nippel hart wurden und sie leise zu keuchen begann. Als er eine ihrer erigierten Brustwarzen wie zufällig mit seiner Handfläche streifte, entfuhr ein kurzer, wimmernder Laut ihrer Kehle. Sie schluckte, hob eine Hand zum Kopf und streifte ihre Haare aus der Stirn. Ihr Atem wurde heftiger. Unerwartet umfasste er ihre Brüste, ließ seine Finger zusammengleiten und begann, ihre Nippel zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen zu rollen. Sie stöhnte laut auf, presste ihren Handrücken auf den Mund und biss hinein, während sich ihre Hals- und Nackenmuskeln spannten und ihr Oberkörper sich ihrem Liebhaber entgegenwölbte. Energisch fasste sie seine Hände und schob sie hinab zu ihrem wartenden Schoß. Wie lange seine Finger ihr Geschlecht umspielten, mal furchtsam vorwärts tastend, ihren Eingang vorsichtig erkundend, sich scheu wieder zurückziehend, dann ungestüm in sie eindringend, nur um anschließend erneut die äußeren Bereiche ihre Weiblichkeit zu liebkosen, bis sie sie endlich aus ihrer Ekstase entließen, wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht hatte eine Freundin von ihr doch Recht, die immer sagte, frau solle sich an die Durchschnittstypen halten – die gäben sich mehr Mühe als die Schönlinge. Dieser Mann mit Cedrics Körper, das wäre schon eine großartige Mischung. Warum konnte man sich die Männer nicht wie eine Einbauküche zusammenstellen? Das würde vieles im Leben einfacher machen. Ein leicht erdiger Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. »''Was ist das?«, fragte sie, noch immer leicht benommen. »''Ein spezieller Räucherduft. Er dient zur Entspannung. Gefällt er dir, ma douce?«, war die Antwort. »''Hmm. Riecht interessant. Aber warum soll ich mich entspannen? Ich dachte, der aufregendste Teil kommt noch''«, empörte sie sich spielerisch. »''Oh, das wird er. Aber du sollst ihn auch richtig auskosten können''«, sagte Winter sanft. »''Du entspannst dich zunächst ein wenig; und anschließend werde ich dir ein wahrhaft einmaliges Erlebnis bieten''«, versprach er geheimnisvoll. »''Angeber!«, schnaubte sie neckisch. »''Ich hab schon Einiges erlebt. Leg die Latte mal nicht zu hoch!« Sie grinste, als ihr die Doppeldeutigkeit ihrer Worte bewusst wurde. »''Wie heißt dieser Duft eigentlich?«, fragte sie schläfrig. Die Antwort erklang wie aus weiter Ferne: »''Er nennt sich Opium.« – »''Opium!«, murmelte sie: »''Wie aufregend...« Langsam glitt sie in einen wohligen Schlummer... -------------- Als sie jählings erwachte, fand sie sich mit verbundenen Augen an so etwas wie einem Pranger gefesselt vor. Sie kniete rittlings auf einer Art halbrundem Schemel, während Hals und Handgelenke von einer etwa zweifingerbreiten Holzbohle umschlossen wurden, deren Kanten sorgsam rundgeschliffen worden waren. Entsetzen stieg in ihr auf, als sie sich gewahr wurde, dass ihr Schritt von einem kurzen, dicken Stab oder Kolben ausgefüllt wurde. Sie wollte aufschreien, während sie sich heftig ruckend aus ihrer Umklammerung zu befreien versuchte, doch ein kugelförmiger Knebel hinderte sie daran. Bemüht, die Panik niederzukämpfen, zwang sie sich, ihren Atem zu beruhigen. Eine Stimme drang sanft an ihr Ohr. »''Bitte verzeih’ mir, ma belle, dass ich dich in dieser Weise überfalle, doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du für ein Liebeserlebnis dieser Art offen sein würdest''«, sagte Winter. »''Wenn Du mir versprichst, zuzuhören und nicht zu schreien, werde ich den Gagball entfernen und wir können uns wie zivilisierte Menschen weiter unterhalten.« Er hörte, wie sie einen unartikulierten Laut der Wut ausstieß. Dann aber beruhigte sie sich wieder und nickte zustimmend – jedenfalls soweit es ihre Fesselung zuließ. »''Sehr gut! Et voilà!« sagte er und löste den Riemen ihres Knebels. »''Du verdammtes Arschloch''«, fauchte sie. »''Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Das ist echt kein Spaß mehr.« Sie schnaubte vor Wut. »''Da hast du Recht. Technisch wie juristisch betrachtet ist das eine Vergewaltigung. Es sei denn natürlich, du lässt dich auf dieses Spiel ein und erteilst mir rückwirkend Absolution!«, erwiderte er seelenruhig. »''Allerdings kann ich dir versprechen, dass ich so oder so mit unserem kleinen Tête-à-Tête fortfahren werde.« Sie versuchte, so viel Verachtung wie möglich in ihre immer noch zornbebende Stimme zu legen: »''Dann kann’s dir ja wohl egal sein.« – »''Ja, das könnte es''«, gab er zurück. »''Weißt du übrigens, worauf du da sitzt?« Die Frage verwirrte sie, und sie bemühte sich, ihre ‚Sitzgelegenheit’ so weit wie möglich zu ertasten. „''Das ist ein Sybian«, antwortete sie verwundert. »''Richtig. Und das ist was?«, bohrte er weiter. »''Eine Art Hightech-Vibrator zum Draufsetzen«, ergänzte sie. Er nickte anerkennend. »''Sehr gut. Bist du auch mit der Wirkung vertraut?, fuhr er fort. »''Ja!«, lautete die knappe Antwort. Sie hatte sich noch nie gescheut, neue Erfahrungen in Bezug auf ihre sexuellen Bedürfnisse zu sammeln. »''Dann ist dir auch klar, dass dieses Gerät dich jederzeit - auch gegen deinen Willen - zum Orgasmus treiben kann. Völlig mechanisch und emotionslos.« Sie antwortete nicht. Er hatte Recht. Es mochte Frauen geben, bei denen es anders war, aber nicht bei ihr. Sie würde keine Gegenwehr leisten können. Nicht bei ihrer Erregbarkeit. Sie nickte stumm. »''Das dachte ich mir«, sagte er leise. »''Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du deine Lust widerwillig erlebst oder dich gar vor ihr ekelst. Ich möchte, dass du sie genießt und ganz auskostest.«'' Sie merkte, wie ihr Widerstand schwand. »''Warum soll ich dir das glauben?«, flüsterte sie. Sie spürte, dass er nun ganz nah bei ihr stand. Als sein Mund ihre Lippen berührte, zuckte sie nur leicht. Einen Augenblick verweigerte sie sich, als seine Zunge die ihre suchte, dann aber erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Sie küssten sich lange und leidenschaftlich. Und ehrlich. »''Mach weiter!«, sprach sie, als er sich von ihr löste. »''Ich will es.« Als sie fühlte, wie er etwas an ihren Brustwarzen befestigte, sog sie scharf den Atem ein, aber sie wehrte sich nicht. »''Und? Wie geht es jetzt weiter?«, meinte sie spöttisch. »''Setzt du dich an den Regler wie an die Playstation und versuchst, einen neuen Highscore zu erreichen?« Winter lachte. »''Nein. Was habe ich dir über wahren Genuss erzählt? Ich habe mir erlaubt, die Steuerung unseres elektrischen Freundes ein wenig meinen Erfordernissen anzupassen. Er reagiert nun auf Musik«, erklärte er. »''Und was gibt der große Maestro so zum Besten? ‚I can get no satisfaction’ wird es ja wohl kaum sein.« – »''Nanana«, sagte er tadelnd: »''Für jemanden in deiner Lage bist du ganz schön kess, ma coquin. Aber – nein, keine Stones. Ich hatte an etwas Klassischeres gedacht. Magst du Schubert?« - »''Mal schauen«, gab sie zurück. »''Hoffentlich keine Blasmusik.« Er grinste frivol. »''Nein, heute wird nicht geblasen. Streicher. Franz Schuberts Streichquartett Nr. 14 in d-moll, Opus postumum D 810, um genau zu sein.« Winters Blick ging kurz ins Leere. »''Der Tod und das Mädchen''«, setzte er unhörbar hinzu. -------------- Es war unbeschreiblich. Es war nicht der beste Sex ihres Lebens – dazu fehlte der Gegenpart, mit dem sie ihre Ekstase teilen konnte – , aber es war unbeschreiblich. Vielleicht hätte sie sich auf die wechselnden Stimulationen, denen sie ausgesetzt wurde, einstellen können, wenn sie das Stück gekannt hätte, so aber war sie hilflos den Variationen von Musik und Maschine ausgeliefert. Phasen sanfter Entspannung wechselten mit Momenten solcher Erregung, dass ihr Kopf zu platzen schien und sie die Besinnung zu verlieren glaubte. Die Welt außerhalb war unwichtig. Ihretwegen hätte die ganze Menschheit sie so sehen können – sogar Cedric. Besonders Cedric. Wahrscheinlich hätte es der geringen Dosis MDMA, die Winter ihr über den versteckten Venenzugang am Fußgelenk injiziert hatte, nicht bedurft, aber die Droge erhöhte die Intensität ihrer Sinneseindrücke noch zusätzlich. 3,4-Methylendioxy-''N''-methylamphetamin. Was für ein komplizierter Name, dachte er. Ecstasy war weit kürzer - und treffender. Eine Wirkung der Substanz konnte er ihr deutlich ansehen – ihr Körper glänzte von Schweiß. Très sexy! Winter mochte es, wenn Frauen bei der Liebe schwitzten. Er hatte mal einen Franzosen gekannt, der es ‚des larmes de joie’ nannte, die Tränen der Wonne. War das nicht reine Poesie? Kein Wunder, dass die Franzosen als gute Liebhaber galten. Es war an der Zeit. Das Stück näherte sich seinem Ende. Winter nahm die Spritze mit der tödlichen Dosis Digitalis aus ihrem Etui. Er würde sie ihr geben, wenn sie den nächsten Höhepunkt erreichte. Durch die sexuelle Erregung und die freiwerdenden Endorphine würde ihr Schmerzempfinden deutlich herabsetzt sein und so das Herzversagen für sie hoffentlich nicht zu unangenehm machen. Er konnte es nicht wissen, aber sein Wunsch wurde erfüllt. Der Schmerz kam mild wie ein tadelndes Wort, und ihre letzten Empfindungen waren freundlich wie ein schüchterner Liebhaber. -------------- Behutsam trocknete er ihre Haut vom Schweiß. Dann löste er die Leiche der jungen Frau aus ihrer Fesselung, hob sie hoch und bettete sie auf die nebenstehende Liege. Sorgfältig drapierte Winter ihren leblosen Leib in einer Pose, die ebenso verlockend wie unschuldig wirkte, und ordnete ihr langes, glänzendes Haar wie einen Schleier um das zarte, nun entspannt wirkende Gesicht. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Körper, der vor Minuten noch so voller Leben und Leidenschaft gewesen war. Normalerweise hatte Winter ein sehr nüchternes Verhältnis zum Tod. Jeder musste schließlich einmal sterben, und vielleicht hatte er manchem seiner Opfer ein erheblich schlimmeres Ende erspart. Aber an manchen Tagen hasste er seinen Beruf. Winter hasste Verschwendung, und dies hier war Verschwendung. Das einzige Vergehen dieser wunderschönen Frau war es gewesen, dieses eine Leben und den Körper, der ihr dafür zur Verfügung stand, voll auskosten zu wollen. Wäre ihr Verlobter nicht gewesen, hätte er den Auftrag nicht angenommen, aber ein Blick in die Augen dieses eitlen Fatzke hatte ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Cedric Barnabas Malfoy III... Der DRITTE. Er würde diese New England-Upper Class nie verstehen. Erst die Aristokratie abschaffen und dann die eigenen Familiengenerationen durchnummerieren. Sei's drum... Cedric Malfoy würde jedenfalls alles tun, um seinen gekränkten Stolz zu befriedigen. Winter grunzte abschätzig. Malfoy... wie dieser Bursche aus den Harry-Potter-Romanen. Genauso blond, genauso gutaussehend, genauso ein feiges, eingebildetes Arschloch wie sein literarischer Namensvetter. Man konnte glatt meinen, er habe Joanne K. Rowling Modell gestanden. Dieser Geck wollte nicht das Leben genießen, wie seine Verlobte es gewollt hatte, er wollte es besitzen. Genauso wie er sie hatte besitzen wollen. Exklusiv. Eine weitere Preziose, mit der er sich schmücken und mit der er angeben konnte. Und wenn er sie nicht alleine haben konnte, sollte sie keiner haben. Winter hatte sofort gesehen, dass die junge Frau nicht zu retten gewesen war. Alles, was er hatte tun können, war, ihr ein angemessenes Ende zu verschaffen und ihre Schönheit auch im nüchternen Blick einer Tatortfotografie zu bewahren. Winter hatte bereits seit Tagen darüber nachgedacht, nun aber entschloss er sich endgültig. Für sie würde er erstmals eine seiner Regeln brechen: Er würde Cedric ein weiteres Mal treffen. Gratis. Als Übungsaufgabe, gewissermaßen. Er wusste noch nicht, auf welche Weise sich der junge Mann seiner Verlobten zugesellen würde. Soviel jedoch war sicher: Die Wonnen eines „Mors in coitu“ würden ihm nicht zuteil werden. Winter öffnete seine Tasche und betrachtete das fragile Geschenk, dass er für diesen Abend besorgt hatte. Sachte legte er die rote Rose neben die Wange der jungen Frau und sagte leise: »''Adieu, ma fleur! Auftrag angenommen.« Dann stand er auf und ging. by Horrorcocktail ''Mehr über Winter erfährt man in Victor & Winter - die Chroniken. Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord